


Irritating Bruce Wayne

by TheFightingBull



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Fluff, Irritating Bruce Wayne, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rare Pairings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: Prompt "How about Lex and Jason"Lex is bored at a Wayne Christmas Party when he notices another billionaire irritating Jason Todd. Curious, he joins in on the conversation.
Relationships: Lex Luthor/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 202





	Irritating Bruce Wayne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldHeiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/gifts).



Another year, another Christmas, another Wayne benefit. He sighed as he returned to the bar to get a new drink. He only attended the Wayne Christmas Gala for show purposes. Lex despised the Wayne’s. There was just something so tragic and yet manufactured about them. Like anything interesting about them was only read during the most tragic times of their lives. Otherwise, they were so… phony? It really was too much.

“You must be Jason Todd?” He looked over at the sound of a familiar voice.

Oliver Queen of Star City was introducing himself to the second ward of Bruce Wayne. The boy, Jason Todd, was actually an adult. Though by the looks of him, Lex doubted he was old enough to drink. The young man was tall and well built like an athlete. He had teal blue eyes and thick black hair with a white streak running across the front of his bangs. It was an odd look, but Lex knew all about stress pigmentation. Or lack thereof.

He’d learned about it while he was a teen trying to understand his own follicle challenges.

“Not interested,” The young man, Jason, replied with a roll of his pretty blue eyes.

“Nor am I,” Oliver snickered. “You’re friends with my ward, Roy Harper?”

Jason’s jaw ticked and for some reason, Lex moved to stand beside the pair. “I’ve always found it fascinating how quickly you and Bruce adopted children. Perhaps, there was some competition there?” He looked to Jason. “Being a ward yourself, I’m sure you’re aware of how competitive Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne are.”

The irritation in Jason’s face was wiped away as he looked to Lex with a raised brow.

Oliver didn’t show any sign of curiosity though. He looked irritated, but then, that wasn’t a surprise. He and Queen weren’t exactly friends either. “Lex, I’m shocked to see you here.” The blond practically snarled.

“Oh, please. I don’t believe I’ve ever missed a Wayne Christmas Gala,” he smiled and then looked back to Jason. He was far more pleasing to look at than Oliver’s ugly, bearded mug. “Bored, Mr. Todd?”

“Why, because I’m from a poor background?” Jason growled defensively. “I’ve been part of Bruce’s family for the past eight years.”

“Actually, I assumed you were bored because you lowered yourself to speaking with Oliver Queen, even it was only for a moment,” he smirked and was pleased by Jason’s snort of laughter. It was even more gratifying when Oliver Queen walked away from them. “Also, I noticed you giving Bruce the stink-eye earlier and since I do attend so many of his functions, I know that you don’t.”

Jason blushed and then shrugged. “Okay, so I don’t like going to these things.”

“Because they bore you,” Lex smiled, making sure to drive his point home.

“Yeah,” he finally admitted. “Nothing but a bunch of old men and women asking me inane questions.”

“Ouch, perhaps I should leave you be then?” Lex suggested.

He was enjoying the small talk with the younger man. Normally, someone so young wasn’t Lex’s type. But he did match his preferences in a few other areas. He was muscular, had light eyes and dark hair. He looked good in a suit. He _wasn’t_ the paragon of wholesomeness. The man clearly had a mean streak in him given his sense of humor. He’d also heard rumors that he was could be a ‘rough customer’ when provoked.

Jason grinned suddenly and stepped close to him. “Bruce hates you, right?”

“We don’t acknowledge the level of animosity we hold for one another, but yes. I suppose you could use the word hate. Why?”

“Help me piss him off? He’s coming this way,” the young man asked.

“What do I have to do?” he asked curiously.

“Play along,” Jason told him and then, without any warning, pulled Lex into a furious kiss.

Lex practically moaned into Jason’s mouth, surprised by the aggression of the Wayne brat. He steadied himself by grabbing on to the man’s strong, thick forearms. It didn’t take long for Bruce to settle beside them. There was a violent tug and Jason was pulled back while a very angry billionaire glared down at his son.

“Bruce, how pleasant to see you again,” Lex smiled, acting as if hadn’t been caught making out with someone half his age. “Merry Christmas.”

“Lex,” The man sneered and then turned to his son and in a very not quiet voice began to scold Jason. “You think I’m unaware of what you’re up to?”

“Hey, you don’t have to like it, B,” Jason shrugged. “But it’s my life and I’m an adult.”

Bruce’s cold blue eyes narrowed, and Lex wasn’t sure that they were arguing about Jason’s choice of partner. “This isn’t a smart move. Besides, you aren’t interested in Lex, you’re just doing this to irritate me. And even you were interested, you are not his type. You’re not compatible.”

“Mr. Wayne,” he interrupted before Jason could make his own argument. “I assure you; I am quite interested in Jason here. He’s exactly my type.”

“Well, there you have it,” Jason grinned and took Lex’s hand. “Come on, we don’t need to put up with this from him.”

Before Bruce could say another word, Lex was dragged off toward the balcony. Once they were outside and alone, Jason turned on him and blushed, his left-hand scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly. He looked apologetic and unsure of himself. No longer the fierce, angry young man he’d been when he saw Bruce approaching.

“Sorry about that,” Jason grimaced. “It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“It was no inconvenience on my end,” Lex smiled. “I’m glad I could assist you.”

“Well, thanks.”

“You’re the literary nerd, aren’t you?” he asked. He recalled hearing a few different things about each of the four boys that Bruce had been father to. Jason, he was certain, had been the one to enjoy reading all the classics and was considered a very knowledgeable and learned young man considering his background. “I don’t ask to tease you, but rather because I have a very extensive library that you might want to visit.”

Jason smirked. “Are you hitting on me for real, Mr. Luthor?”

“I wasn’t lying when I told Bruce you were my type,” he shrugged. He hated being laughed at, but it would be easier to endure if he acted as casually as possible. “I’m merely suggesting that if you wanted to keep up the pretense in order to frustrate him, I’m open to playing the part.”

The younger man tilted his head as he looked him over. It was clear he wasn’t put off by the idea. Actually, his expression of wonder implied he was curious and possible playing out a few scenarios in his head.

“You know what, Mr. Luthor, I think you and I could cause a lot of headaches with family, friends, and associates,” he grinned.

“Please, Jason, if you’re going to use me to irritate your family, I insist you call me Lex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Never wrote this paring, but I hope you all like it.


End file.
